Point of No Return
by Forgotten Muse
Summary: ARCHIVED


1 'Point of No Return'  
  
By T. 'RockChick' Evans  
  
ThaliaRockChick@aol.com  
  
I started writing this fanfic as a tribute to Sonic the Comic, which came to an end in December 2001/January 2002. If you count the reprint issues, that is.  
  
Does the title sound familiar? It should. The last non-reprint STC strip was called 'Point Of No Return', but this isn't a fanfic adaptation- it's an alternate ending, carrying on directly from STC #183. No offence to Nigel Kitching, I thought his script for issue 184 was good, but this is the way I would have done it if I had my own way and a few more issues to play with. Actually, a lot more issues- this story might not even have worked as a comic strip at all. Call it my ideal ending, then...even if it is more of a Super Sonic fanfic than a Sonic one. What can I say- I like him! This fic might be a bit familiar if you've read 'Chaos in Metropolis.' I wasn't happy with that story, so I thought I'd improve on the general idea here.  
  
So let's get on with it...  
  
Thalia  
  
* * * *  
  
Robotnik's fortress, near the Metropolis Zone…  
  
What else could go wrong?!  
  
Sonic stood speechless as Super Sonic was engulfed by the Chaos creature. Visible inside the monster's translucent body, the yellow hedgehog's expression altered from shock to pure terror.  
  
Both he and his blue counterpart knew exactly what was going to happen next.  
  
"No way!!" Sonic yelled. He knew that if Super Sonic absorbed too much of Chaos' energy, Sonic would have not one, but two powerful monsters to deal with. He had to stop it now.  
  
Sonic began to run towards Chaos, but felt the familiar terror infiltrate his mind. His legs faltered, each stride becoming an effort. His body shuddered as he fought the urge to turn and run.  
  
How Chaos tapped into the fear instinct of others, Sonic did not know. But he had learned how to fight it.  
  
The secret was to fight chaos with chaos…  
  
Sonic's emerald eyes closed halfway. In his mind, he heard the sickening thud as Chaos' fist sent Johnny Lightfoot 's body flying through the air. He felt disbelief, which turned to grief and unbearable guilt at his friend's death.  
  
The terror Sonic felt quickly turned to rage. The anger, the uncontrollable need for revenge filled him and gave him strength.  
  
Then he collided with Chaos…  
  
Sonic was surrounded by liquid energy. It had been unbearable first time he'd been inside Chaos, but he was numb to the fear now. Momentum carried him through the fluid, and Sonic grabbed Super Sonic's leg and dragged him out with him.  
  
Sonic's friends looked on as he screeched to a halt in front of them, dumping Super Sonic roughly on the floor. The amber hedgehog looked up incredulously.  
  
"Er, thanks…"  
  
"Don't bother." Sonic snapped. It was obvious by the look in his eyes that his hatred for Super Sonic was only slightly less than his rage towards Chaos. Sonic had saved Super Sonic only out of necessity.  
  
"…" Super Sonic sighed, and picked himself up. Sonic eyed him carefully- there was no sign of the familiar aura of yellow energy, but Sonic would be sure not to turn his back on him. Super Sonic could be a devious creature who liked to toy with his prey… and he certainly looked better now than he had before Chaos had tried to absorb him.  
  
"Speaking of which…" Sonic thought. He turned his head, just in time to see a trickle of bluish liquid disappear down a nearby hole in the floor. Perfect Chaos had gone, and taken the seven Chaos Emeralds with him.  
  
The blue hedgehog cursed silently to himself. There was no sign of Robotnik or Grimer either…wonderful. Sonic shook his head, sighing inwardly.  
  
"I don't think that thing liked the taste of me," Super Sonic commented. "It must've been shocked when it realised what I am." He paused to look down the hole where Chaos had disappeared, before addressing Sonic. "I'm glad you got me out of there in time…"  
  
"I said, don't thank me," Sonic growled. "You know very well why I did it." Super Sonic nodded in a resigned way, as Ebony studied his appearance.  
  
"Looks like contact with that creature recharged you," she said, noticing the Super Sonic no longer showed the signs of the rapid ageing he had been suffering from.  
  
"Yeah… that thing was pure Chaos." He explained. "If I'd stayed in there for a few more seconds…" Super Sonic shuddered visibly. "I don't want to think about it."  
  
Sonic gave a sceptical snort. Reluctantly, he added 'acting' to his mental list of Super Sonic's talents.  
  
"That reminds me," Super Sonic said thoughtfully. "I saw that expression on your face when you grabbed me." he paused, looking a little concerned. "Be careful with that rage, it might take control of you."  
  
"And you'd know about that…"Sonic said, annoyed.  
  
"From experience." Super Sonic replied gravely, and Sonic looked away from his gaze, frowning.  
  
"Could someone please explain what's going on here?!" A confused Amy butted in.  
  
"Well-" Sonic and Super Sonic started, simultaneously.  
  
The two hedgehogs looked at each other. Super Sonic raised an amused eyebrow and shrugged. Sonic glared at him for a second, before shaking his head and rolling his eyes.  
  
This was gonna be one of those days…  
  
* * * *  
  
Later, in the Emerald Hill Zone control tower…  
  
After returning to base, everyone squeezed into the control room on the top floor of the building. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Amy crowded into the small room, along with Ebony and Super Sonic, while the Kintobor Computer tried to track down Chaos and the seven emeralds. He had had no luck, and the theory was that Chaos had escaped down a nearby river into the sea. The computer had no sensors in the deep ocean, so even the strongest Chaos reading would go unnoticed.  
  
Super Sonic offered to help track down the monster- being a chaotic creature himself, he could feel Chaos energy as far as a few miles away- and the others were wary, but anything that could help was welcome. Sonic, however, adamantly refused to allow it. In fact, he was all for turning Super Sonic in at the nearest police station, or locking him up- as far as he was concerned, the only reason Super Sonic hadn't turned on them yet was because he wanted to absorb more energy from Chaos.  
  
Super Sonic generally ignored him. Sonic's feelings were, after all, understandable- Super Sonic even considered himself a monster sometimes. He understood that he had made Sonic's life hell on many occasions, and that apology would not do any good, so he simply endured. After an hour or two, the tension between the two hedgehogs was practically visible. An explosion was inevitable, so the yellow hedgehog simply got up and headed for the stairs.  
  
"Hey you! Where do ya think you're going?" Sonic shouted.  
  
"Out of your way," was the reply.  
  
"If you think I'm gonna let you out of my sight…" Sonic began to stride purposefully over. Super Sonic turned and regarded him with a dangerous look in his red eyes.  
  
"Talking to yourself," He said with forced calm, "Is the first sign of madness." Then he spun around and walked downstairs. Sonic was shocked into silence. After a few moments, he started to follow- but then Ebony came over and put a hand on his arm to stop him. The black cat shook her head silently. Sonic opened his mouth to say something, but the Kintobor computer interrupted softly.  
  
"The doors are electronically sealed. He's not going anywhere."  
  
Sonic just scowled.  
  
Super Sonic had no intention of going anywhere. In the living room on the ground floor, he sat on the couch and waited.  
  
If something happened, he had every intention of being there to help.  
  
"That's the Sonic in me talking," He said to himself, which reminded him of his last remark to Sonic. It was just like the blue hedgehog to come out with things like that. Well, why not? They had, after all, been the same person once…  
  
But Sonic could never forgive him, he could sense that. Still, Super Sonic thought, maybe somehow he could prove himself…  
  
If he had time.  
  
Super Sonic grimaced at that thought. That Chaos creature had restored his energy, but how long would it last? When he had run out of energy before, it had been so unexpected… He had suddenly started to feel weak, much like after the electromagnetic pulse- only far more severe. Who knew when it would happen again?  
  
Not for the first time, Super Sonic wondered what had caused the sudden energy loss. What puzzled him even more was the strange feeling he had had just before it happened: a blinding pain in his head, like a mental scream of terror and anguish. Then there had been a feeling of distance, as if he was somehow detached from everything around him. It had gradually faded, but for a few seconds his mind felt like it was not his own…  
  
In fact, it had almost felt like when he and Sonic had still been one…  
  
The realisation hit home like a blow to the head.  
  
Maybe he had run out of energy because he wasn't meant to exist alone.  
  
Maybe Super Sonic and Sonic were becoming one again…  
  
"No!!" Super Sonic exclaimed, leaping to his feet in a sudden panic. For him, that was a fate worse than death.  
  
He didn't want to put Sonic through that again.  
  
He didn't want to put himself through that again…  
  
Losing his new-found sentience and individuality was the one of Super Sonic's two worst fears- the other being becoming that uncontrollable demon again.  
  
Although he tried to deny it, Super Sonic had to admit it made sense. The way he had started to say the same thing as Sonic and at the same time sprang to mind. The way they had started to act alike. Super Sonic reasoned that their minds must be connected somehow, and the two hedgehogs had started to think in parallel…  
  
The most disturbing thing was that he hadn't even noticed it happening. He shivered at the thought that he might not be aware of what was happening to him, in the same way that he wasn't aware of the urge to destroy taking over when he used his powers.  
  
Of course, it wasn't just him that was showing signs of something strange happening. Super Sonic thought of that strange, emerald glow in Sonic's eyes. Sonic was even starting to give off a faint Chaos energy trace.  
  
He had to do something about this…  
  
* * * *  
  
"YAAAH!" yelled Porker Lewis, as Super Sonic stepped into the basement laboratory. The pig dived for cover behind a mess of machinery.  
  
Super Sonic looked in his direction. How was he gonna get around this one?  
  
"I hate it when people do that," the yellow hedgehog said under his breath. Raising his voice, but trying not to sound threatening, he attempted to reassure the frightened Porker. "Hey, I don't bite, y'know."  
  
Porker stuck his head above the table top, and didn't look convinced.  
  
"Didn't Sonic tell you I was here?"  
  
Porker nodded, eyes wide and panicky.  
  
"Y… yes, but…" he stammered. The pig was obviously terrified, so Super Sonic decided to try a different angle.  
  
"Look, if I was gonna hurt anyone, I'd be outside fighting Sonic. Not down here, talking to you."  
  
Porker frowned. It made some kind of sense, but…  
  
"C'mon, Porker. If I wanted to hurt you- which I don't- I'd have done it by now." Carefully keeping his distance from Porker to avoid scaring him further, Super Sonic quickly glanced around the room. "I bet you can scan for Chaos energy with this stuff," he said. "You wouldn't get much of a reading from me."  
  
Super Sonic was correct that Porker could detect Chaos energy with his equipment. He had been working on a hand held device to locate the Chaos creature, and although its range was too short for that purpose, it worked perfectly well on Super Sonic. The reading was negligible.  
  
"You're not using your powers," Porker pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, I'm harmless."  
  
Porker was slightly reassured by that- at least he wasn't in danger of being blown up, zapped or incinerated. Still, he was nervous- Super Sonic might still attack… but why hadn't he?  
  
"Umm… not that I want you to or anything," Porker said carefully, "But how come you haven't tried to destroy me?"  
  
"Everyone has done things they regret…" the hedgehog replied softly. Porker nodded, thinking of the time he'd spent in the Special Zone under the name of Oscar the pig.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that's true," he replied thoughtfully. Super Sonic smiled a little; now he was getting somewhere.  
  
"Sonic doesn't believe that I've changed," he explained. "But I have. I've been working in a coffee shop ever since… and that's the last place I'd be if I wanted to blow the planet up."  
  
"I guess caffeine doesn't have quite the same effect as Chaos energy," Porker said, smiling a little.  
  
"Oh, I don't know…" Grinned Super Sonic. However, the smile faded quickly. "And speaking of which, I've got a problem. I need your help…"  
  
Some time later…  
  
Porker frowned again, and looked at his readings.  
  
"I just don't understand this…"  
  
"Hey, Porker?" Super Sonic said. Not hearing, Porker continued to scratch his head and frown. "Porker…"  
  
"Now that doesn't make sense…" the pig mumbled, oblivious.  
  
"Porker Lewis!!"  
  
"Huh? Wha?"  
  
"Can you get this light out of my eyes please."  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry," Porker said ruefully, hastily flipping the correct switch. Super Sonic slipped out from under the complex scanning machine, and blinked a couple of times.  
  
"Couldn't see a thing in there…" he muttered. Porker gave him a puzzled glance.  
  
"You shouldn't be able to see at all if your eyes don't have pupils…" The pig sighed and turned back to his computer monitor. "And that's not the only discrepancy. According to this," He indicated the screen, "It's impossible that you exist at all. You're a scientist's nightmare."  
  
"It's not called Chaos for nothing," Super Sonic said. "Any luck figuring out what's happening to me?"  
  
"I've got one theory," the porcine professor replied. "Can you tell me when this energy drain started?" Super Sonic gave him the rough time, and the date. It occurred to him that it was the same day Johnny had died. He grimaced to himself, then listened as Porker continued.  
  
"I thought so. It looks like we've solved two mysteries at once…" Porker smiled. Something that had been bothering him for a while had finally been cleared up. "That was about the same time that Sonic's eyes turned green." Super Sonic nodded; that did make sense.  
  
"That figures. So as he was becoming more chaotic, I was losing energy…" But there was still a problem with that explanation. "…But the question is, why did it happen?" The yellow hedgehog looked to Porker for an explanation. Porker gave him an apologetic look.  
  
"Well, I have an idea," He started, "But you'd better sit down. This could take a while."  
  
Super Sonic groaned inwardly, and he wished that Sonic had never had such a short attention span.  
  
* * * *  
  
"This is my theory," Porker began. "When Sonic's eyes turned green, he was inside the Chaos creature. Whatever triggered that change, and your energy drain, was something to do with that monster." The pig paused, noting that Super Sonic had neither wandered off nor gone to sleep. He was even trying to look interested, which was more than Sonic would have managed. Surprised, Porker found he was beginning to feel less nervous around him.  
  
"So, Sonic absorbed energy from that thing, like I did?"  
  
"Yes," Porker replied, "But not just that. That creature has the ability to generate fear…"  
  
"Yeah?" Super Sonic said, remembering his time inside the creature. He hadn't noticed any such effect himself, but the expression on the others' faces…  
  
Porker then continued his explanation.  
  
"The fear effects anyone coming close to the Chaos creature. But for someone actually inside it, the feeling would be… unbearable." Super Sonic nodded, seeing where Porker was going.  
  
"And intense fear was one of the things that used to make Sonic change into me," he finished.  
  
"And he would have," Porker continued, "If you two hadn't been separated. What happened instead was his subconscious mind tried to make him transform, and failed- but that opened up some kind of link between the two of you."  
  
"He was trying to make us one again," said Super Sonic. "I think it nearly worked, because for a second I felt what Sonic was experiencing. Only instead of merging us completely, he drained me of energy…"  
  
"You got it," Porker nodded. "And that energy caused a partial change which made Sonic's eyes green. At the same time, the power surge made the Chaos creature retreat."  
  
"I never thought I'd understand all this science stuff, but that makes some kind of crazy sense-" Super Sonic agreed. "But what now? Do you think it's gonna happen again, or am I safe?"  
  
"I have no idea," Porker sighed. "Sorry. It could have been a one off event, triggered by Sonic being under extreme stress, or it could be an ongoing process. All I know for sure is that you two now have a permanent psychic link." Making a mental note to ask Pyjamas about this psychic stuff, Super Sonic got up to leave.  
  
"Well, thanks anyway," he said. "Tell Sonic about this, will you? He's not gonna listen to me."  
  
"Sonic can be a bit… difficult," replied Porker, before realising his mistake. It was easy to forget that he yellow hedgehog had been a part of Sonic once. "Uh, I mean… sorry…" Super Sonic just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No, you didn't insult me. I'm not Sonic…" He paused, before adding quietly, "I just hope it stays that way."  
  
Porker nodded in reply, sensing the other's fear. He tried to think of something to say, but didn't get the chance.  
  
A noise suddenly reverberated throughout the room. That noise could only be the emergency alarm…  
  
"Trouble!" Super Sonic exclaimed, and was suddenly out of there.  
  
Sometimes, Porker thought as he followed him out, he could be too much like Sonic for comfort.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sonic stepped into the ground floor room, and abruptly collided with Super Sonic, who had been pelting full-speed towards the stairs. Both ended up sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Get… off… me… now," Sonic growled into the carpet.  
  
Super Sonic did, and backed off hastily. The blue hedgehog shot him a glare as he picked himself up. Porker tried to suppress a smirk.  
  
Seconds later, everyone else piled down the stairs.  
  
"What's going on?" Super Sonic queried. "I heard the alarm…."  
  
"There's been some sort of tidal wave in Station Square," Ebony explained. "The flooding is spreading into central Metropolis City."  
  
"And I'll give you three guesses what's causing it," Sonic finished.  
  
"That Chaos creature…" Super Sonic nodded. His voice had a distant sound. "Yeah, it's him all right. His energy is just coming into my range… " He paused, head turning towards the door. "That thing is heading straight for the Neighbourhood. Ebony, we've gotta stop him!"  
  
"…Pyjamas…" Ebony breathed. "C'mon!"  
  
"Hey, where do you think you're-" Sonic started. Super Sonic whirled around, this time truly angry.  
  
"Sonic, I've got a friend in that city," he snapped. Sonic got between him and the door, incensed.  
  
"You ain't going anywhere near that creature."  
  
"I'm not gonna stand around and do nothing, either! That… that 'fear effect' doesn't work on me. I might be the only one who can do this!"  
  
Sonic stood his ground, looking first at Super Sonic, then at each of his friends.  
  
"The only one going to the Metropolis is me," he said.  
  
Then he was gone…  
  
* * * *  
  
Station Square was flooded as far as halfway up the tallest building, yet there was no sign of activity from the Chaos creature.  
  
Sonic stood on the roof of a building and sighed, wondering what to do next.  
  
"Wondering what to do next, huh?" Super Sonic said from behind him.  
  
"You-? What're you doing here?" Sonic turned around, startled.  
  
"I followed you. Did you think I wouldn't be able to keep up?"  
  
"Guess not," Sonic grumbled.  
  
"You can't beat this thing by yourself, you know…" Super Sonic continued calmly.  
  
"Why the hell not?! I've always managed before…"  
  
"Yeah, and then you rely on me to bail you out when it goes wrong. That Chaos creature-" he waved a hand at the water below, "Is way stronger than anything you've faced before. And that includes me." He gave Sonic a puzzled glance. "Why wouldn't you let me or your friends help you? You're gonna get yourself killed."  
  
"You wouldn't understand," Sonic muttered. Knowingly, Super Sonic nodded.  
  
"Is it because you're too proud? Or is it that you don't want anyone else getting hurt?" Sonic still had that hostile look in his eyes, but Super Sonic knew he was on the right track. His next words were chosen very carefully. "It wasn't your fault, you know. You couldn't have done anything to save him…"  
  
Sonic had had enough. His patience abruptly ran out.  
  
"Who are you to tell me that?!" he snapped, furious. "You exist only to destroy. How could you possibly understand what I'm going through?!"  
  
"Oh, I understand all right…" Super Sonic replied, trying to keep his temper in check. "You feel like you're a danger to everyone around you. The guilt is unbearable sometimes…" Pausing, he fixed his strange, red gaze on the blue hedgehog, who stood speechless. "I'm right, aren't I? Now just imagine how it would feel if your whole life had been like that." He turned away, talking through gritted teeth. "Then try telling me that I don't understand."  
  
Sonic hadn't expected this from his alter ego. He'd never behaved like that before…  
  
But there was no way he could have changed. Super Sonic was evil. Full stop.  
  
Wasn't he?  
  
"I—" Sonic began, but was cut off.  
  
There was a disturbance in the water.  
  
A column of water rose, and it was alive.  
  
"Chaos…" The two hedgehogs said simultaneously…  
  
A massive neck rose and flexed out of the water. The huge head turned to face them, revealing a face that was like the eel, snake and crocodile all at once. Chaos' eyes were liquid green, and their eerie glow rivalled that of the seven emeralds that floated where his brain should have been. Where the neck merged imperceptibly into the water below, whip-like tentacles coiled and writhed. Each one was the length of a building laid on its side, but only about half a metre thick, and appeared to have suckers like an octopus'. Sonic had never seen a beast so big in his life- and although the creature was a quarter of a mile away, he could already feel waves of fear flowing though him. Sonic suppressed a shiver.  
  
"How am I gonna beat that…" he found himself saying. Super Sonic took a step back, intimidated.  
  
"I… don't know," he replied. "I've never seen so much concentrated Chaos energy." Sonic looked at the saffron hedgehog's wide-eyed expression, the way he seemed frozen in place. Then frowned as he realised he must look the same way.  
  
Chaos' fear effect didn't work on Super Sonic. His energy was too similar to the liquid creature's- so the yellow one's fear must be entirely his own…  
  
If Super Sonic was so afraid, then they must really be in trouble.  
  
Chaos rose further out of the water, and the reptilian jaws parted. He threw back his head and roared at the sky. Then the hypnotic green eyes focused on the two hedgehogs once more.  
  
"Sonic…" he rumbled. "You were a thorn in my side 8000 years ago, and still you pester me…" The jaws grinned, showing dagger-like teeth. "But now I can finally be rid of you."  
  
The massive head swung to the left a fraction, so the tip of the jaws pointed directly at Super Sonic. Chaos drew a little closer to the building, creating a series of powerful ripples in the disturbed water.  
  
"And you…" Chaos growled, "you intrigue me. You are a creature of Chaos energy, yet you fear it…you have power, yet you refuse to use it."  
  
"There's more to life than power," replied the hedgehog. "I learned that the hard way."  
  
The liquid creature chuckled, the deep rumble echoing through the waterlogged city. "I shall take great pleasure in destroying you."  
  
"Shut up, big guy. I've heard it all before," Super Sonic retorted. Chaos gave another rumbling laugh.  
  
"I see we are similar… but there is one important difference." Chaos' head reared back, and a tentacle swung up into view. Cracking like a whip, the appendage shot out and speared a nearby building, coming out the other side, before looping around and dragging the whole structure into the waters below.  
  
"I am stronger!!" Chaos roared. He drew closer still, causing Sonic to stagger back.  
  
Sonic fought the fear with all his might. He managed to stop and stand his ground, teeth clenched and eyes half closed with the effort. Painfully slowly, he took a step towards the towering liquid beast.  
  
"No matter… how strong you are… I'll defeat you!"  
  
"Sonic, no!" Super Sonic hissed, his voice barely above a whisper- yet, hopefully, loud enough for Sonic to hear. "The others are on their way, we just have to keep him talking!"  
  
Chaos, however, was in no mood to wait. Snarling with rage, the monster extended a second tentacle.  
  
"I cannot be defeated!"  
  
The tentacle was as quick and deadly as a striking snake, aimed straight at Sonic. The blue hedgehog tried to take evasive action, but found himself rooted in place.  
  
The terror was so strong….  
  
He couldn't move. Focusing on his inner rage would do no good this time, Sonic couldn't think of anything except the fear, couldn't do anything except stare death in the face…  
  
Super Sonic saw what was happening. He had been in situations like this before.  
  
Only then, he had been on the inside…  
  
Sonic felt an impact, a sensation of movement, and his eyes closed instinctively.  
  
This was it, he thought…  
  
Only, it wasn't. There was suddenly solid ground under him again. And no pain. Maybe he was too badly hurt to feel anything…  
  
"Huh?" Cautiously, emerald eyes opened. Sonic saw that Chaos' tentacle had carved a huge slice out of the building, and only the corner he was lying on was relatively intact. Most of the rest had slumped into the water.  
  
And Sonic hadn't been hit.  
  
"I'm… alive…"  
  
"Glad you noticed…" Sonic looked up, to see Super Sonic perched on the edge of the ruin. Sonic blinked rapidly. For a second, his mind was unable to comprehend what had just happened.  
  
"You…you saved me?!"  
  
"No, I saved you again." He grinned. "Although you got me out of trouble earlier, so I guess I'll have to call it even."  
  
"Um-" Sonic began, unable to think of anything else. Super Sonic raised an eyebrow.  
  
" 'Don't thank me'."  
  
Sonic said 'um' again.  
  
A roar from nearby reminded them of the immediate problem- Chaos.  
  
"We still have Smiley to deal with," Sonic commented, getting to his feet.  
  
"Don't think you have escaped me, hedgehogs…" Chaos hissed. "There is no escape." The voice seemed oddly amplified, like it was coming from all directions. Sonic suddenly saw why.  
  
Chaos had enclosed them within a wall of water, a perfect cylinder of liquid that rose far above their heads. Suddenly, Sonic realised something.  
  
"Hey, I'm not afraid anymore…"Despite Chaos' proximity, he felt no fear. But he did feel something else…  
  
Super Sonic nodded.  
  
"Your energy level has increased again. I guess you're too chaotic for that thing's powers to get to you now… how d'you feel?"  
  
"I…I dunno… kinda weird- I can feel Chaos' energy now."  
  
"Here we go again," Super Sonic said to himself. But this time, there was no energy drain… perhaps because he had been there to stop it in time.  
  
There was something else-  
  
Sonic started, noticing it too. The cylinder was slowly constricting. Eventually, they would be crushed…  
  
Chaos was playing with them…  
  
Chaos' deep- throated chuckle confirmed Sonic's suspicion, but his eyes glinted and his mouth twitched into a smirk.  
  
He had a plan.  
  
"Hey Goldilocks, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Not unless you're thinking you could murder a coffee," Super Sonic smirked back. Despite their situation, he felt elated. There was no hate in Sonic's voice now…  
  
The blue hedgehog, however was confused, and frowned.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Super Sonic's grin broadened.  
  
"Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer… you're thinking of a Sonic Cyclone, right?"  
  
He had been winding him up?! Sonic shook his head in disbelief. Super Sonic had just used Sonic's favourite way of getting to people.  
  
And what was even more shocking was that Sonic had fallen for it.  
  
"Uh… yeah…"  
  
"We run around like crazy in here, and when the pressure gets too much…."  
  
"…Chaos'll explode," Sonic finished. "With the two of us running together, it just might work!"  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," Super Sonic said.  
  
"Yeah, glad I thought of it…" Sonic replied.  
  
"'I?' Don't you mean 'we?'"  
  
"Yeah… we," Sonic said, and smiled.  
  
Super Sonic smiled back.  
  
1.1 Finally…  
  
Suddenly though, the walls around them quivered. Chaos' voice rumbled from the liquid.  
  
"Next time, plan more quietly!"  
  
"Uh oh," said the two hedgehogs. Sonic smacked a fist into his palm in frustration.  
  
"Damn, I should have known he'd hear us." Super Sonic nodded in grim agreement.  
  
"My big mouth just got us into trouble…"  
  
"It will be the death of you," Chaos replied.  
  
This time, a tentacle lanced out straight at Super Sonic…  
  
Sonic saw it coming. For an instant, everything seemed to move in slow motion. The corner on which they stood was too small to manoeuvre, there was no way Super Sonic could avoid the blow.  
  
Unless something got in the way.  
  
Super Sonic had saved his life…  
  
Sonic's features set into an expression of determination. He tensed, springing into action…  
  
The tentacle struck home with a crushing impact. Sonic was knocked back, colliding with Super Sonic and nearly knocking them both over the edge. Luckily, the yellow hedgehog kept his balance and didn't plummet into the water below. He caught Sonic, easing him gently onto the ground.  
  
The watery tentacle disappeared back into the body of Chaos. On the roof, Sonic groaned weakly.  
  
Super Sonic carefully inspected the damage. It was… extensive.  
  
Although he knew nothing about first aid, Super Sonic knew that nothing could survive those injuries for long.  
  
He winced, looking away for a moment. Super Sonic's own body ached in a dull echo of Sonic's pain- probably, he thought, caused by the psychic link Porker had been talking about.  
  
"Sonic, why?"  
  
The blue hedgehog managed a weak smile.  
  
"Don't…thank me…" he whispered, eyes sliding closed. The smile turned into a cough, and Sonic's breathing became more laboured.  
  
A bellow of laughter from Chaos shook the slowly narrowing walls of water. Super Sonic's fists clenched. His eyes focused on the shrinking circle of daylight far above.  
  
"You'll pay for this, Chaos." Then he looked back down at Sonic, who seemed to be fading fast.  
  
There was still a way he could be saved… and maybe a chance to defeat Chaos. A slim chance, but better than nothing.  
  
His link with Sonic was getting stronger- maybe now it was time to stop fighting it.  
  
"I guess this is one battle where we all have to face our worst fears."  
  
Although he wasn't sure Sonic could hear him, Super Sonic quickly explained the plan, hoping he could get Sonic to agree.  
  
"There's only one way to defeat Chaos, and that's to do it together." He concluded. "Do you trust me?"  
  
Sonic's eyes opened slightly.  
  
"I do now."  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile, a couple of miles away a small aircraft was making its' approach over the flooded city. It looked like no ordinary plane and had little in the way of wings. The craft resembled four of Robotniks' rounded flying machines welded together, except that each pod was far more streamlined. Tails piloted from the second pod in the row, while the other three were occupied by Amy, Knuckles and Ebony.  
  
"Is that- Chaos?" Knuckles asked incredulously, eyeing a tall column of water that looked rather like a slow-motion tornado, or a waterfall twisted into a tube.  
  
"Take a look at that thing…" Amy gasped.  
  
"I've seen some weird stuff," Ebony added, "But nothing like that. It's- huge!" She gave the others a sidelong glance. "Do you guys have to face this kind of thing often?!"  
  
"Comes with the job," Amy replied, amused. Ebony took another look at the spectacle in the distance, tail beginning to twitch with agitation.  
  
"And I thought Super Sonic was exaggerating," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Do you think they're inside that?" Tails asked. Knuckles squinted into the distance, but his dark blue eyes couldn't penetrate the watery veil.  
  
"I don't know, Tails," he replied, uncertain. "Try to get us closer."  
  
"C…closer?" The young fox stammered. He gulped, then thought about what Sonic would do. "Okay… if you say so." Setting his hands on the controls, he accelerated towards the liquid behemoth, which showed no indication of being aware of them.  
  
The tower of water abruptly began to twist and shake. A loud, rumbling bellow issued from it and the surrounding water, which was tossed into huge ripples.  
  
Then came the fireworks…  
  
Suddenly, a brilliant glow began to illuminate Chaos from within. A shaft of white light shot out of the top of the column, piercing the grey clouds above, and moments later similar beams started to lance through the liquid in all directions. As this was going on, the roar of fury from Chaos continued, and the glow became ever brighter- until Chaos made a desperate attempt to crush whatever was within. The tube contracted, but was repelled and expanded just as quickly. In fact, it kept on expanding- exploding really- until the whole thing collapsed into the water. Seven brightly coloured sparks were thrown out and arched into the distance.  
  
The wrecked shell of a building was revealed in the harsh white light. The glow faded, leaving a single, brilliant point of light hovering in mid- air.  
  
"Uh oh. Does anyone else think this is not good?" Tails panicked. Knuckles nodded.  
  
"I hope that isn't what I think it is." All eyes turned to Ebony, who grimly shook her head.  
  
"I think Super Sonic just went ballistic again."  
  
At that moment, Chaos erupted from the water with a scream of rage. He had returned to his previous form, that of a huge reptilian beast. The huge jaws slammed shut at the place where the glowing point of light had been, but it effortlessly zipped out of the way. With surprising speed, Chaos turned and the head powered towards its target's new position.  
  
"We've gotta find out what's going on over there!" Amy exclaimed. "Tails, make this thing go faster!"  
  
The fox cast a glance towards the pink hedgehog, jamming the accelerator lever forward.  
  
"I'll try," he nodded.  
  
* * * *  
  
A few minutes later, the group found themselves circling what had become a battlefield. Chaos was a constant presence and a threat to be avoided, as he made lightning-fast but mainly futile swipes and lunges at his speeding adversary. Only fleeting glimpses could be seen of who or what Chaos was fighting, as it was moving too fast.  
  
Knuckles' head snapped to the left as he tried to follow the moving object.  
  
There!  
  
For a second, a series of faint after-images marked his vision- each one a completely different colour. The red echidna blinked.  
  
Everyone's heads turned to the right. For a moment, whoever-it-was stopped in front of the ruined building, standing out against the dark concrete structure.  
  
There was a thunderous crash as Chaos ploughed into the ruin, demolishing it- but missing his intended target completely. A trail of ghostly, rainbow images curved upwards and away.  
  
"Are you sure that's Super Sonic?" Knuckles asked. "He's not fighting the same way…" And Knuckles should know… he had once been on the receiving end of the yellow hedgehog's fists. Then, his technique had simply been all out attack- but this time, his movements seemed more calculated. And whoever he was, this guy was exactly the wrong colour. In fact, it was hard to tell just what colour he was…  
  
"It can't be anyone else," Amy said, frowning. "Maybe he found a way to increase his power, or maybe Sonic--"  
  
"Now where'd he go?" Tails suddenly exclaimed, eyes flicking back and forth. Chaos' head swung from side to side; he seemed to be asking himself the same question.  
  
"HEY, YOU!" The voice was like Sonic's, but not quite. It rang out from behind Chaos.  
  
"Wha-?" the monster snarled, swivelling his head around. The four animals in the small, floating aircraft followed his gaze.  
  
As before, the hovering figure was oddly blurred and difficult to make out. It was surrounded by a flickering rainbow aura of energy, distorting its' surroundings like a heat haze.  
  
"Gotta surprise for you, big guy…."  
  
The energy haze expanded, and a beam of fierce light shot out. It passed between Chaos' jaws, and the creature shrieked as his body filled with a cool glow.  
  
The scream of rage faded away to a moan, and was replaced by a faint crackling sound. The creature was held motionless as the translucent, bluish liquid that he was made of slowly began to change to a semi-opaque white.  
  
The discoloration expanded through Chaos' head and neck, reaching the base and flowing up the paralysed tentacles. It spread into the surrounding floodwaters, radiating out in a circle before finally halting several miles distant.  
  
Perfect Chaos stood frozen in place, a perfect ice sculpture.  
  
The Freedom Fighters' aircraft settled on the glacier that now enveloped half the city. Everyone got out, placing their feet carefully to avoid slipping on the ice.  
  
The four friends looked up at the towering, motionless form in shock and awe. Tails, fur puffed up because of the cold, was the first to break the silence.  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
Knuckles watched as a small chunk of ice broke off Chaos' jaw and crashed to the ground. He suddenly felt strange… as if a problem that had been in the back of his mind for as long as he could remember had finally been solved. His mind's eye caught a fleeting glimpse of a young Echidna girl with peach dreadlocks, smiling proudly. Then the faint memory faded like a dream.  
  
The crimson echidna shook his head and blinked in confusion. Whatever that had been, it was gone now. His thoughts turned to Sonic, Super Sonic or whoever it was who had been fighting Chaos.  
  
"He must have figured out that the cold can stabilise Chaos energy," Knuckles explained, each word making a white puff of steam.  
  
"I would've tried an ice spell if I'd known that," Ebony mused, thoughtfully examining the slippery surface of the glacier. Amy gave her an impressed stare.  
  
"You can do magic too? Wow, we could use something like that on the team," She said.  
  
"Well, I've fought a few Badniks," replied Ebony, "But no thanks. I've got a coffee shop to run. I'm glad that flood didn't reach the Neighbourhood…" The peaceful Metropolis suburb was on the other side of the city, and Chaos had been stopped before he could reach it. "I never thought that giving a job to a hedgehog with amnesia would get me involved in this kinda thing." The cat gestured towards the frozen creature that loomed over them, and her features settled into an expression of concern. "I'm sure worried about that kid, though."  
  
"Yeah, and I hope Sonic's okay…" Amy agreed.  
  
Knuckles and Tails suddenly gasped. The one who had defeated Chaos came in for a silent landing on the ice.  
  
The glowing hedgehog tossed the object he was carrying to Knuckles, and the echidna looked down incredulously at the Grey Emerald.  
  
"Here, Red," said the voice that was Sonic's yet at the same time not. "Use it to remove the energy from Chaos, now that he's immobilised."  
  
Knuckles nodded, speechless.  
  
At close range, the outline of the hedgehog was clearer, but whenever he moved a ghostly trace of his former position remained for a moment or two. Arcs of multi-coloured energy flowed around his body and his razor-sharp, straight quills. The eyes were a piercing amber.  
  
"Um- Sonic, is that you?" Amy asked uncertainly.  
  
"Yes and no," was the slightly amused reply. "Sonic and Super Sonic had to become one again, it was the only way to stop Chaos…"  
  
"So… which one are you?" Asked Tails, slightly confused at the 'third- person' speech.  
  
"I have the memories of Sonic and Super Sonic," the yellow-eyed hedgehog replied. "So I guess I'm both. Or neither. Or… something." He shrugged, and grinned apologetically. "I still don't understand this stuff."  
  
"You can't have changed that much, then…" Tails smirked, reassured.  
  
"But… who exactly are you?!" A bewildered Amy frowned.  
  
For a second or two, yellow eyes were lowered in thought. Then he looked up, an idea dawning.  
  
"Just call me Hyper Sonic."  
  
* * * *  
  
A couple of days later, off the coast of the Metropolis Zone…  
  
Hyper Sonic hung motionless over the sea, as the Floating island began to rise majestically into the air. After he had used his energy to raise the island from the depths, it had been a simple matter of finding the remaining Chaos Emeralds to restore Knuckles' home to its rightful place in the sky.  
  
Another adventure was finally over.  
  
The hedgehog sighed and shifted slightly in the air, wondering what to do next. Where to go. His eyes drifted over the nearby shore, focusing on the skyline of the Metropolis Zone. Then his sharp vision picked out the distant shape of South Island.  
  
Where do I belong now?  
  
After Porker had performed some tests on him, Hyper Sonic had learned that he could stay in this form permanently, for as yet unknown reasons. He had helped out with the Floating Island, but had spent most of the last few days alone.  
  
It was strange, having the memories of two separate people in his head. It was stranger still to have complete control over so much power. But it also meant that his friends didn't know how to act around him anymore…  
  
Hyper Sonic didn't know how to act around them, either…  
  
Everything had changed. At first he had felt content, whole again- now he was simply unsure. He couldn't just go back to the Emerald Hill Zone, but he couldn't return to the Neighbourhood, either. He had strong ties to both.  
  
He was no longer Sonic or Super Sonic. Both were gone, replaced by an entirely different entity. Part of him felt a vague regret at that.  
  
Perhaps it would be better to start from scratch…  
  
Amber eyes turned to scrutinise the Floating Island once more. Maybe it was a fitting home for a chaotic creature like himself…  
  
Not that Knuckles would appreciate the company, of course.  
  
He thought: "I'll probably drive him up the wall." That hadn't changed, at least. Hyper Sonic grinned, and disappeared into the sky.  
  
There was a storm brewing. From the outside, the cumulus cloud looked serene, peaceful. Inside, all was chaos and turmoil.  
  
Sonic and Super Sonic had been like that storm. Maybe he could find insight there.  
  
Hyper Sonic dived into the thundercloud, his aura of energy repelling the raindrops. Lightning speared the air all around; he avoided the bolts easily and came to a halt in the eye of the storm, feeling exhilarated.  
  
Being Hyper Sonic had its benefits. The freedom to go or do anything was one of them. It was a big universe, and he had all the time he needed to explore it, as he no longer aged.  
  
Again, he wondered what the true extent of his powers was. Hyper Sonic was more powerful that Super Sonic- or even Perfect Chaos- had been. He accessed Sonic's memories, thinking about the time when Robotnik had absorbed the power of the Chaos Emeralds. The madman had gained the ability to warp time and space, shaping reality to his own twisted whim.  
  
Could Hyper Sonic do that?  
  
He didn't think so. The hedgehog was not that powerful, besides, his abilities were in a different area. Hyper Sonic's powers were centred on himself, giving him phenomenal speed and strength; whereas Robotnik's skills had been focused on the world around him, allowing him to change it however he saw fit.  
  
Still, he wondered what he would do if he had that ability.  
  
What would he change?  
  
The answer came instantaneously. His yellow eyes blinked as he felt a surge of hope pass through him…  
  
Perhaps, even after all this time, there was a chance to put things right. To ease the guilt that both Sonic and Super Sonic had felt, restoring things to how they were meant to be.  
  
He had to talk to Porker.  
  
* * * *  
  
Later, back at the Emerald Hill Zone…  
  
"I suppose it might be possible," Porker said, slowly and thoughtfully, after Hyper Sonic explained his idea. "I don't want to get your hopes up- but if you focused all your energy at once, maybe it would work."  
  
The glowing hedgehog nodded.  
  
"Then there's a chance?" Porker looked at him seriously.  
  
"A slim chance. But you have to remember the dangers…" he warned, as Hyper Sonic braced himself for another long-winded explanation.  
  
"Changing history," the pig began, "Is a risky business. The slightest alteration to the past can have severe consequences, that's why the Omni Viewer only ever travels in time when someone has altered something…"  
  
"Yeah, I know." This was something Hyper Sonic knew only too well. The Metallix Brotherhood had once tried to stop Dr. Kintobor turning into Robotnik, with dire results. He would not make any mistakes like that… he looked up from his thoughts, realising suddenly that Porker was still talking.  
  
"Plus," the scientist went on, "You'd be risking your life. The energy drain would most likely kill you, and even if you did make it back alive, I have no idea what condition you'd be in."  
  
Hyper Sonic looked thoughtful.  
  
"It'd be worth it," he said finally. "I'm going for it." Porker sighed resignedly.  
  
"There's no point trying to persuade you otherwise, is there?"  
  
Hyper Sonic shook his head, his stance radiating determination.  
  
"No."  
  
"Still as stubborn as ever," Porker smiled sadly. The hedgehog smiled back. His eyes, somewhere between red and green, glinted with hope.  
  
"Tell the guys what happened. If I don't come back, at least I tried." He raised a hand in farewell, and advised Porker to stand back.  
  
Quickly complying, Porker watched as Hyper Sonic closed his eyes in concentration, his rainbow aura increasing until Porker was forced to look away, dazzled.  
  
When he looked again, it was as if Hyper Sonic never existed.  
  
* * * *  
  
The past…  
  
The two halves of the power cable connected with a click…  
  
The tiny noise was drowned out by Chaos' roar of rage.  
  
Chaos' fist lashed out at it's helpless target. He looked up, gasping as the fear took hold.  
  
"Oh n-no…"  
  
Sonic looked on from nearby. He was overwhelmed by the tide of terror, it forced him onto his knees and he was able to do nothing but watch. Whatever small part of his mind could still think rationally was vaguely indignant, embarrassed that his friend could do what he could not.  
  
Afterwards, Sonic would say that he never saw Chaos' hand strike home. A brilliant rainbow flash at the second of impact made that impossible.  
  
But when his vision cleared, one thing was certain: Chaos was alone.  
  
The truth slowly sunk in.  
  
Johnny was gone…  
  
Sonic, shocked, forced himself to speak through the fear, his voice sounding panicky even to himself.  
  
"Now, Porker! Whatever it is you're going to do, do it now!"  
  
When it was over, everyone thought the rabbit had been vaporised, disintegrated or otherwise erased from existence. There was no reason to believe anything else. Time continued as normal, apart from this one shift in the timeline. They had no body to bury, but other than that everything remained the same.  
  
They had no idea anything had ever been different…  
  
* * * *  
  
Slowly, a pair of green eyes opened in the dim light.  
  
"Hey, I… I'm me again," Sonic thought groggily. His vision picked out a ceiling, which shifted in and out of focus alarmingly. Groaning weakly, he closed his eyes again- the simple movement making his head pound more fiercely than ever.  
  
"I feel awful," he thought. "Well, Porker warned me…"  
  
At least he wasn't struggling to stay conscious anymore. Sonic tried to figure out exactly what had happened when, as Hyper Sonic, he had attempted time travel. Up to that point, he recalled everything clearly- but his memories from after he had said goodbye to Porker were hazy.  
  
Travelling back through the timelines had been incredibly taxing. The act itself, plus trying to emerge at exactly the right moment in time had badly depleted his energy… and that was nothing compared to the effort involved with bringing someone back.  
  
He grimaced. Porker had been right about that one, too. A few moments into the journey, the hedgehog had blacked out from exhaustion and pain…  
  
There was no telling where or when he was now, or if the desperate idea had worked. Nor, for that matter, did he know what happened to Super Sonic. Although he still had some of the yellow hedgehog's memories, Sonic was definitely on his own.  
  
Cautiously, the hedgehog opened his eyes again, and was relieved when the ceiling didn't spin. He recognised that ceiling- this was surely the Emerald Hill control tower. Sonic realised he was probably in his room.  
  
At least, he thought, he wasn't in hospital.  
  
"Right-" he said to himself, "I know where I am. Now I just have to figure out when I am."  
  
Sonic carefully sat up, moving slowly so he didn't aggravate his headache.  
  
Someone promptly pushed him back down onto the bed, making him realise how alarmingly weak he was.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Sonic."  
  
"I should've known," Sonic grinned.  
  
"I thought that if anyone could make you stay put, it would be me," Super Sonic said. Sonic examined the yellow hedgehog's appearance; he looked rather wobbly but a lot better than Sonic felt.  
  
"What happened?" Sonic asked simply.  
  
"I'm not sure," was the reply. "I can't remember much, but somehow we made it back to the present. I don't know how we got separated, either."  
  
"Oh." Sonic said, thinking. "Maybe it was because of the energy drain. Hey-" he gave Super Sonic another careful glance. "How come you're in a better state than me?" Super Sonic grinned;  
  
"I'm a lot tougher than you are."  
  
Sonic's eyes narrowed with amusement.  
  
"Are you trying to wind me up again, Goldilocks? Because I'm not gonna fall for it twice."  
  
"Didn't think so. It's probably because you were already hurt when we merged, but you'll be fine in a couple of days."  
  
"Am I expected to stay here for that long? No chance!"  
  
Sonic fell silent for a few seconds. It now seemed strange that he had hated Super Sonic such a short time ago, but sharing his mind had given Sonic a new kind of understanding.  
  
"I think," the blue hedgehog said eventually, "I was wrong about you."  
  
"It's a start," Super Sonic replied. "At least you didn't try to blow me up, which is more than I can say."  
  
Sonic grinned, and pushed himself into a sitting position.  
  
"Do you think you'll ever run out of energy again?" he said, surprised to hear real concern in his voice.  
  
"Probably not, according to Porker."  
  
"That's a relief," Sonic began slyly. "No offence, but I don't fancy merging with you again… yellow just isn't my colour."  
  
Super Sonic just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Being Hyper Sonic was kind of cool- it was good to be in control for once," he began, thoughtfully. "But I think I'd rather have my own life."  
  
"Yeah…" Agreed the blue hedgehog, then became lost in thought once again. This time, the silence was tense and awkward. Eventually, Sonic sighed and looked up, eyes serious.  
  
"We can't avoid the subject forever. Did the plan work…?"  
  
There was no reply from his former alter-ego, who turned and walked quietly out of the room. Sonic groaned inwardly and lay back, thinking that they had failed, that it had all been for nothing. For a minute or two he lay with his eyes closed, alone with his memories.  
  
"Hey, pal. You awake?"  
  
Sonic started at the voice. He was out of the bed in an instant, not caring about the weariness in his body.  
  
Super Sonic was leaning casually against the doorway, and next to him was the owner of the voice- a tall, grey- furred rabbit wearing jeans and a t- shirt.  
  
"The guys filled me in on what happened…. That was amazing," Said Johnny Lightfoot.  
  
Sonic was speechless for a second, then the realisation hit him.  
  
"Johnny?"  
  
The hedgehog looked down at the floor, his pride forgotten for the moment. There was something he had been waiting to get off his chest for some time.  
  
"I…I'm sorry…" Sonic began. "Back when we were fighting Chaos, I let you down… and…"  
  
The rabbit shook his head.  
  
"What happened wasn't your fault, and if you did do anything wrong- you've made up for it."  
  
"Really?" Sonic said, looking up uncertainly. With more conviction, he added: "It won't happen again. Not to you, not to anyone."  
  
Johnny smiled.  
  
"Then let's just forget the past, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, let's do that…" Sonic looked at Super Sonic, who wore an identical grin of pure joy. "And why couldn't you just have told me about this, instead of keeping me in suspense?" Sonic asked him with mock anger.  
  
The amber hedgehog shrugged.  
  
"Thought it'd be a surprise."  
  
"People are always saying I have a weird sense of humour, now I know what they mean…" Sonic muttered under his breath.  
  
"I think this calls for a celebration," Super Sonic smiled. "And I know from experience that Ebony knows how to throw a party."  
  
"Sounds good to me, pal," Sonic replied eagerly. Johnny looked at him with concern.  
  
"You sure you're up to it?"  
  
"Since when am I not up to anything?! C'mon, let's go!"  
  
The three animals did just that. Sonic had been reunited with an old friend and had made a new one… it was a new beginning, and who knew what adventures the future would hold?  
  
The end. 


End file.
